


sidelines

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: max doesn't even know if his car is going the right way and barely knows which corner he’s in when daniel reaches up and takes off his headphones properly, placing them on the floor carefully with a mischievous grin, happy he got his way with max for once.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by all the pictures of max in the simulator and the fact that i have way too many thoughts all the time.
> 
> title is from sidelines by wallows !!

max is halfway his race on the simulator when he feels daniel sliding on top of him, hands gripping the chair behind his shoulders for balance. max frowns and ducks his head to look at the screen as much as he can, his fingers still moving on the wheel and pressing down buttons. he assumes daniel got tired of being lonely and wants cuddles. what he doesn’t hear is daniel kuckle and licking his lips, leaning down to lick a stripe and press a wet kiss to his neck.

“babe,” max says, nuzzling daniel’s head with his jaw, but he still can’t hear daniel’s response with his headset on, “one more race, then i can be with you.”

daniel scoffs, “you said that an hour ago,” he reaches and moves the pad on max’s left ear to whisper into it, “do you think i can ride you while you're in this thing?”

max’s breath catches in his throat and he swallows then coughs, giving daniel a quick glance and meeting his smile, he scoffs again, “dunno.”

his eyes find the screen again, and he's meet with his car spinning on a straight, and can barely hear his friends complaining because daniel’s pressing down onto him and kissing the exposed skin of his neck and he can't focus on anything else but the smell of his boyfriend so close to him.

“i brought everything we need,” daniel keeps talking, even though max isn't looking at him and is just trying to keep his eyes on his monitor as much as he can. he takes a quick glance and sees daniel placing a bottle of lube on his lap.

daniel earns a breathy groan when he presses down on max’s thighs. “okay, okay, fine. yes,” max says, giving him a quick look and nodding, before turning his head again and biting his bottom lip as his eyes struggle to focus on the screen again.

daniel lets out a breathy giggle and slides his hands down max’s chest, stroking his nipples with the pads of his fingers through his thin shirt, max lets out a quiet gasp and swallows thickly.

max closes his eyes and throws his head back for a second while he's in the pit stop, thanking god that he muted his microphone so no one hears his unsteady breathing. daniel’s rubbing down onto him, his hand pressing down on the back of his head and his mouth licking a collarbone. he gasps, audibly this time.

“god, max,” daniel says, his eyes lowering to push the fabric of max’s shirt up to stroke his stomach, “you're so sexy when you're in this thing,” his fingers pinch a nipple and rub it until it's hard, “i was waiting until you got off but you just took so long.”

max doesn't even know if his car is going the right way and barely knows which corner he’s in when daniel resches up and takes off his headphones properly, placing them on the floor carefully with a mischievous grin, happy he got his way with max for once.

his hands immediately find max’s hair, and max quickly brings a hand down to stroke daniel’s thigh softly, reaching up to dig his nails on his ass through the fabric. daniel grunts, “keep your hands on the wheel.”

max looks down at him, a pleading look on his eyes but daniel just shakes his head and pecks his lips softly. 

“finish the race, then you can touch me,” max groans in frustration at that, his hand leaves daniel’s ass where he was grabbing him and sits back on the wheel, and he has to maneuver so much to get the car back into place he doesn't notice daniel taking his shorts off.

when daniel grinds down on him again, half naked and hard against his lap, max has to close his eyes and groan loudly, his hips jerking up into daniel, who's just giggling on top of him, his hands messing up his hair.

max is sure he can come from that attention alone. daniel touches him everywhere but where he wants him to touch, very carefully kissing and biting and sucking right above his nipples, nails digging on his thighs, his stomach, his sides, while he also sucks on his neck. he’s trembling with how overwhelmed he feels.

daniel’s hands leave his body and he hears the click of the lube opening and then closing again, and feels daniel gripping his shoulder for balance as he presses two of his fingers inside of himself, max shifts in his seat to relieve some pressure and daniel just presses down on him harder. 

his vision goes blurry trying to focus on how much he has left, 20 laps. he swallows hard and his feet press down to go faster, not even caring about the position he finishes in anymore. daniel is whining and gasping on top of him and all he wants to do is dig his fingers and his teeth on his skin. he gulps. 

“you're so pretty,” daniel says mindlessly, his mouth always running beautifully when he’s being pleasured, “can't wait to have you inside me.”

max wants to say something in response, get daniel back for all he’s doing, but he can't find the words when he looks down at him and sees his head thrown back and a hand gripping the fabric on max’s shorts insistently for balance. he still has his shirt on, but it doesn't matter because max can see a peek of his tanned abs when his hips rock, and it somehow makes this whole thing way hotter. 

he's only brought back to reality when the wheel shakes when he goes into the wall, something he'd be pissed off if it was any other situation. but all he can feel is daniel’s shaky fingers pulling down his gym shorts, just enough to pull his dick out, giving it a slow, painful stroke because it has been neglected for too long.

“daniel…” his voice trails, and daniel smiles in satisfaction before biting his lip, lowering down to whisper into max’s ear.

“you're leaking, you think you can last?” daniel asks, his voice low and deep in max’s ear, and he nods so insistently the chair shakes, earning a small chuckle.

daniel sinks down onto him slowly, taking his time to tease max as he shakes his hips and buries max inside him, getting used to the feeling and letting out a deep moan of his name. he stays there, max inside him, hands roaming his thighs and waist, pushing the fabric of his shirt up to scratch down. 

daniel moans and throws his head back, and doesn’t wait to adjust to anything, just shivers a little bit and starts bouncing up and down on max, and it is a sight to fucking behold. the hot tightness and the way he so shamelessly fucks himself on him and moans. max can’t take it anymore, he’s fucked out and he can’t think straight. 

he’s miraculously on the last lap when daniel begins moving faster, rocking his hips and riding max experimentally. daniel moans every single time he gets down, his toes curling into the wood flooring of max’s apartment. max groans and he almost thrusts his hips up but he manages to remain still by biting his own tongue. 

“fuck, max…” his voice is weak and his head drops to max’s shoulders with a small thud, his hips rocking messily because he keeps missing his prostate every single time, “hurry up, please.”

max nods and has to force himself to remove his eyes from daniel’s body, focusing on the screen and thankfully all he has left is a long straight. his hands tingle because all he wants to do is grab daniel and push him down onto him. he doesn't know how, but he somehow manages to finish the race, and even though it's p20 and his teammates are probably yelling at him through his headphones, he doesn't care.

he doesn't care because his hands immediately press down on daniel’s ass, squeezing so hard his nails dig down and daniel yelps in surprise, his head coming up to finally, finally kiss max.

he’s all tongue, and lingering licks on max’s lips, max bites him more than he kisses him, his tongue finding daniel’s and he sucks, making the filthiest noises he’s ever heard. daniel rocks his hips faster and can't seem to stay quiet as max thrusts up into him too.

“you feel so good,” he says, and max bites his lip because he doesn't know what to say back, “sorry i ruined your race.”

max shakes his head in response, letting daniel know that it's fine, that he'd much rather fuck him even if it means he doesn't get to race ever again. daniel’s rubbing against his stomach, the fabric pulled up to max’s chest, and he's making the prettiest noises as he rides him. max kisses him, hard, and eats every single moan up like he's been starving forever.

“i'm close,” max says, and daniel smirks at him and speeds up his peace, riding him beautifully and with practiced ease. making max bring both of his hands from his ass to around his waist and clutch on the back of his shoulders, pressing him closer to his chest and trapping his dick in between them, giving him more pressure. 

max is delirious. he's sure as fuck he’s seeing stars.

daniel rides him so good, moving his hips in a circle and making him cry out in pleasure. daniel pants and rubs himself on max’s abs, whimpering softly and then biting his lip. he’s also flushed all the way to his neck, his tan skin looking like he’s glowing and max briefly thinks that this must be one of his wet dreams come true.

daniel does something then, his angle shifts and he moves at his own peace, like he’s aiming for the sweet spot inside him again, and he seems to find it fairly easy this time, because then he starts letting max slip out of him almost all the way, to sit back down all over again until max is panting desperately. it feels fucking wonderful, and it is all enhanced by the sounds of his own worked breaths and daniel’s loud moaning, and then he feels the heat pooling low in his belly, and he twitches below daniel. 

“go ahead, baby,” and that’s all it takes for max’s entire body to begin to tremble; the sweet, sweet release making him cry out brokenly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly. all his muscles are cramping, and he almost blacks out, unable to breathe properly but still working through his orgasm. 

in his daze, he hears daniel groaning and then gasp sharply, feeling the hot cum smearing on his abs. daniel becomes putty after that, because he collapses against max with labored breaths and small satisfied hums. he wraps his arms around max’s neck, and starts a lazy, filthy kiss that’s all tongue and drool. max melts into it.

when they both gain their breath back, max practically wraps himself around daniel; it’s automatic. daniel’s still sitting on his lap and he’s still inside of him, but he’s rubbing daniel’s sweaty back, pulling his shirt up, and he’s kissing the top of max’s head. they both sigh happily.

max feels peace, and he just lets go for a bit, nuzzling into daniel’s chest and feeling his warmth, tightening his grip around his waist.

“you really do have me wrapped around your finger, huh?” max jokes eventually, into daniel’s chest with a sleepy smile.

daniel huffs out a breathless laugh, saying quietly, “yeah, yeah. thank you, by the way.” he pauses, and raises his head to look at max, “love ya, mate.”

max shakes his head and bites the inside of his mouth, he then looks at daniel with his eyebrows raised in amusement, “yeah, i love you too, asshole.” 

daniel just smiles warm and bright at him, and that’s the moment max realizes how fucking far gone he is. he doesn’t regret a thing, not even having ruined his teammate’s race.


End file.
